Loves First Kiss
by TheMadTeaPatty
Summary: We all know the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, but what we don't know is the prince's side of it. What happened to him while Snow lived with the dwarfs? {on hiatus}
1. Chapter 1

We all know the story of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, but what we don't know is the prince's side of it. What happened to him while Snow lived with the dwarfs?

Disney owns everything I do not.

This is my first ever FanFiction

Takes place after the song I'm Wishing/ One Song

Chapter 1

Queen Grimhilde scowled down at the intruding prince that was in her courtyard, attempting to court her young step-daughter. The proud woman could not have that. She would not allow that hideous step daughter to take away her crown. She did not marry  
/the girl's halfwit father just for Snow to wed and take her place as ruler. Just then the queen thought up a truly evil plan.

"I will turn the boy into something so hideous, so repulsive, he won't want to go near that girl again."

As the queen traveled down the stairs past the dungeon to her magic lair, she opened her secret spellbook. She hadn't touched it since she made the poison apple that killed her late husband. The queen collected the ingredients needed for the devious plan.  
/As the spell was brewing, the queen grabbed a comb and dipped it in the potion.

"As soon as he uses this comb, it will turn that pretty prince into an ugly dwarf, and a grumpy one at that!" the queen cackled. "Then no princess will ever look his way, and he will not come looking for that horrible step-daughter of mine!"

The queen placed the comb into a small pouch and went back to the main part of her castle. She knew the prince would be at the palace tonight, due to the party that was happening, and every neighboring noble would be in attendance.

As she sat alone on her throne, the queen watched the party that celebrated her late husband's life. It was the one year anniversary of his death. As guests came up to give their respects to the queen, she nodded and did her best to appear as a widowed  
/queen should. Finally, as Prince David and his father approached, Queen Grimhilde retrieved the pouch from her sleeve and handed it to the young prince

"I understand you will be having a birthday soon. I shall give you a little somethingnow in honor of it. As this is such a small thing, I will be sure to send your actual gift as the time draws near."

The prince thanked the queen, then he and his father bowed in respect and returned to the party. The prince went in search of the beautiful girl he had seen just a few hours prior. She must have been a servant of this castle, but he had yet to see her  
/serving the guests so she must be somewhere else. As he slipped away from the party, and down a darkened empty hallway into another room, he didn't notice a suit of armor and tripped over it. Prince David quickly found a candle and lit it to use  
for

/light. He passed a mirror and was shocked at how unpresentable he looked. He could not return to the party in this condition! As he was trying to straighten his hair with his hands, the gift from the queen fell to the ground. He leaned down and said  
/to himself, "I never actually looked inside."

After he opened the gift, the young man saw it was a ornate comb.

"Perfect, just what I need," the prince whispered to himself as he brought the comb to his dark hair.

As the prince started to comb his hair back, a strange tingling started to spread from his head down to his toes. Then everything went black. A few moments later he awoke. As he stood up he felt like something was off. His view was not the same, he was  
/at least a foot shorter and as he looked down he found a long white beard attached to his chin. He turned and looked in the full length mirror, and was shocked to see that he had aged and shrunk. He no longer recognized himself as a handsome young  
/prince but as an old, and quite ugly, dwarf.

"Oh no," he thought. "My love will never want to be with me now! And what of my father? What would he do if he saw me?"

Out of fear the young prince, decided it was best to simply run away... where no royal would ever see him like this.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

A/N I own nothing. I hope you enjoy

Chapter 2

As the prince was escaping the castle, he past by a room where the door was bolted shut. He heard his love singing his song. Oh how he wanted to see her. Break down the door, rescue her and take her back to his palace where they could live happily ever  
after but alas that could never happen with the way he looked now. He couldn't even build up the courage to speak to her  
"What's the point" he thought to himself "she would never believe I'm the prince. I'm not even a prince anymore I'm just a dwarf, I'm just David now"

David escaped the castle into the night. When he reached the courtyard near the wishing well, the well where he first laid eyes on his love. He looked up to her balcony just to see if she would grace him with a glimpse of her beauty. But to his dismay  
she was nowhere to be seen. With a broken heart David escaped into the forest. In hope of never to be seen again.

As he walked past the trees he noticed how all the trees looked like they had faces due to the shadows.  
"If my love were here I know she would be frightened by that"  
As David continued through the forest he came upon some other dwarfs about his size. Singing a song about coming home from work.  
"I wonder if they are cursed as well" David thought to himself  
As the dwarfs made their way to their cottage in the woods they noticed someone who looked like they needed a home.  
"Well don't you look like someone who could use a friend" a particular cheary dwarf spoke  
"Who would want to be my friend when I look like this" David replied in a grumpy tone.  
"We are the same. You and I. Cursed by the Queen. Doomed to live our as a single emotional dwarf. Come meet your fellow brothers. We've all been the victim of the Queen's dismay. Poor Dopey here was her servant. One day the food she brought him was  
cold. The queen was not happy. She turned little Dopey into a mute dwarf."  
"I'm very sorry to hear that."  
"Well friend do you have a place to stay now that you've entered this new life"  
"Come to think of it, no i don't. It all happened today as a matter of fact."  
"Then i insist you stay with us. We dwarfs must all stick together"  
"Thank you that's very kind of you"


End file.
